All Because of
by o-Krissy-o
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a normal, shy highschooler. But unknown to her friends, she's also owner of a blog in which she's much less shy, almost entirely different person. Does anyone know her identity? okay this summary sucks sorry it makes sense later on
1. Cinnamon Buns and Lockers

November 28

It's really cold outside today! I think I might make some cinnamon buns...cinnamon buns sound really good right now! Anyone else agree? :)

Hinata smiled and closed her laptop, satisfied with the short blog entry that had already received one comment before the computer went into hibernation.

_At least my followers will talk to me, unlike most people at the school..._she sighed softly, slipping her laptop into her bag and heading off to school.

"Hinata! We're going to be late!" a muffled shout drifted to her ears.

"Coming, Neji!" She rushed downstairs and yelled goodbye to her father as she ran out the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing!" She smiled shyly as her cousin shook his head in confusion.

"Hinata! Your hair is a MESS." Ino scolded, combing her fingers through Hinata's hair forcefully.

"Ow..it looked okay to me..." Hinata muttered as the taller girl snapped a light blue clip into her short indigo hair.

"I'll forgive you because you're cute." Ino smiled at her shy friend.

"Okay..." Hinata blushed and Ino laughed.

"Oh my GOD it's Sasuke." Hinata rolled her eyes as her friend sighed wistfully. She didn't understand why everyone loved him, even though HE didn't love ANYONE. He was so cold towards everyone! The only person he talked to was Naruto, and he mainly only insulted him. Hinata was shaken from her thoughts when someone cleared their throat, and she looked up to find Sasuke the ice prick himself staring her down. "Will you move? You're blocking my locker." he said in his monotone voice, nodding toward the locker behind her.

"S-sorry, Sasuke..." she stepped to the side and he stared at her for a moment before shrugging and moving on with his business.

_He didn't yell at me...or anything! I must be really lucky..._

"Hinata!" Hinata turned at the sound of her name, only to find her best friends, Kiba and Shino.

"Hi!" she smiled and giggled slightly as Kiba stuttered out a greeting.

"Naruto told us you spoke with Sasuke earlier." Shino said in his usual deep, quiet voice, elegantly raising an eyebrow as Hinata tilted her head.  
_How did Naruto know..?_

"You mean Sasuke told you? N-Naruto wasn't there..."

"Guess Uchiha told him."

_Sasuke, talk about, me?_

"Maybe he was there, I could've overlooked him...why would Sasuke talk about me?" she smiled at her sensible conclusion and didn't notice as Shino and Kiba shared a skeptical look.


	2. Comments and Coffee Dates

Hinata sat in the library after school, swiftly opening her laptop and going straight to her blog page to check the comments from during the day.

_20 comments? Gosh..._

She scrolled down, giggling at some of the responses and gasped slightly as she saw the user name of the first commenter.

"_Uchiha-Avenger"? Sounds like something Sasuke would choose..._she giggled, brushing off the thought as she read the comment.

Uchiha-Avenger says:

It is quite cold today! Cinnamon buns definitely sound like a good idea :)

_I knew it was a silly idea. Much too friendly to be Sasuke!_

She closed the window quickly and went on to her next post.

November 28 

Today has been REALLY weird. What do I do when a guy who's mean to everyone is suddenly nice to me?

This makes NO sense :(

She closed her laptop, leaving the library to find Neji.

Sasuke sighed. It was probably obvious now. Then again, she did seem pretty naïve. Hell, she likes Naruto. She has to be naïve. He sighed again, but this time happily.

_At least I finally talked to her. _

He snapped out of his blissful thoughts as Neji Hyuuga strolled up to his car as he started to close the door.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, not expecting to have to talk to his crush's cousin.

"I was supposed to drive Hinata home, but I have to go in early for work. Do you think you can give her a ride? She should be out here any minute." Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady enough for a verbal reply.

"Thanks, Uchiha. Tell her I'll talk to her later."

He nodded again as the long haired boy ran off toward his own car.

_And apparently I get to talk to her again today! Wonderful. _He flinched as someone knocked on his window. _Oh fuck. _He felt his face warm up just slightly as he looked up to find Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sasuke...do you know where Neji is?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah. He had to go to work or something...he told me to give you a ride..." Sasuke glared at the steering wheel, trying to avoid Hinata's eyes.

"Oh..." she walked to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat, smoothing down her uniform skirt and closing the door.

_Music's a good idea to avoid tension right? Right._

Sasuke moved forward, pushing a random disk into the CD player, he wasn't, however, expecting the volume on said CD player to be set as high as it could go.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME._

Sasuke blushed, and turned it down quickly and she giggled as he glared at the offending CD player.

_Well, that plan worked out great. _

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to ask you, but do you think we can stop somewhere before we go to my house? I haven't had anything to drink all day..." she coughed a little to prove her thirstiness and he started the car.

"I guess we can get a coffee or something...it's quite cold today..." Hinata blinked.

_...why does that phrase seem familiar? _Hinata shook the thought from her head and smiled.

"Sounds great, Sasuke!" he felt his face grow warmer again and muttered a quick "No problem." as he headed for the coffee shop.


	3. Coffee and Embarrassing Moms

"So? What do you want?" Sasuke pulled out his wallet, staring at the menu above the counter of the coffee shop.

"I can pay for mine myself, Sasuke...I wouldn't want to be a burden..." Sasuke twitched.

_Are you fucking kidding me._

"What do you want?" he ignored her protests and ordered for himself, still waiting for her response.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream...and a cinnamon bun..." she muttered and Sasuke handed over the money to the cashier.

_Cinnamon bun..._ Hinata walked over to an empty table in the corner, pulling out her phone as she waited for Sasuke.

_Oh. New comment._

Uchiha-Avenger:

Sounds like a weird situation. Maybe the guy likes you. Sounds pretty probable to me!

Hinata blushed at the comment and replied a quick "Maybe!" before she snapped her phone closed.

_Sasuke? Like me? Never._

Sasuke took a deep breath and walked over to the table, trying to look friendly.

"Here you go." he sat her drink and sweet in front of her and sat across from her, taking a sip from his own drink and almost choking when his phone went off rather loudly.

_Oh. A new alert..._

Lavender-Angel replied to to your comment on her post:

Maybe!

_Is she actually catching on? _Sasuke had known for awhile about the shy Hyuuga's blog, thanks to her sister. He loved seeing her sweet little posts. He made an obvious user name for himself, using his own last name, partly wanting Hinata to know that he knew of her blog. After all, letting her slowly figure out that he knew would also lead to the realization that he liked her seeing how often he would comment or leave her messages. Way easier than confessing, he believed.

Hinata tilted her head curiously and Sasuke quickly turned his head, realizing that he was staring at her.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing." he sipped his drink again. Hinata gave him a skeptical look, but decided to just go back to her drink, having already ate the cinnamon bun.

After a few minutes they had both finished and were leaving the store when Sasuke spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.

_Oh god._

"Sasuke! Hinata!" Sasuke grimaced.

"Hello N-Naruto!" Hinata beamed at the loud boy.

_Why is he here..._

"Hey Sasuke, I saw your car out there, and I was just wondering, do you think I can go to your house? I forgot my key this morning..." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Sasuke glared.

_Well there goes a peaceful ride home with Hinata._

"Hn. Fine." he sighed.

"Hinata, you should come hang out with us at Sasuke's!" Naruto grinned as Hinata and Sasuke both blushed (Hinata's a bit more obvious.).

"No, you idiot! Well, unless she wants to." He quickly offered as Hinata's face fell slightly. "You can stay for dinner if you want, Hinata..." he looked at the ground as he offered.

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose..."

"It's no trouble, Hinata! I go over there for dinner all the time! Then again I bet Sasuke's never had dinner with a girl!" Naruto grinned.

_Note to self: Kill Naruto later. _Sasuke thought as Hinata giggled.

"I guess it would be nice."

Naruto pouted in the backseat of Sasuke's car, upset that Sasuke insisted Hinata sit upfront with him.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed loudly as they pulled up to his house only for him to see a car similar to his in the driveway.

_Fucking Itachi._

"Well. Let's go. Dinner probably isn't ready yet so we can just go in the living room or something..."

Sasuke stepped out of the car and walked over to open Hinata's door for her.

"Hey! I brought home some guests for dinner!" Sasuke shouted as they walked through the door of the large house.

"Oh Sasuke why do you never tell me ahead of ti-" Sasuke's mother started to scold as she walked out of the kitchen, but stopped, staring at Hinata. "Oh hello there! Sasuke, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" His mother smiled.

"This is Hinata." He said quickly, glaring at his mom's gleeful expression.

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes! Make yourself at home, dear." she said, giving a quick wave to Naruto as Sasuke looked to be ready to sink into the floor when his mom winked at him.

_Dammit._

Naruto lead the way to Sasuke's living room and Sasuke groaned mentally as he saw the long haired boy on the couch.

"Hey there, little brother, Naruto. And who is this may I ask?" he smiled kindly.

"This is Hinata, she's my-"

"girlfriend!" his mother shouted from the kitchen. Hinata blushed profusely.

"N-no! My FRIEND." Sasuke retorted before quickly excusing himself from the room, leaving Hinata and Naruto behind.

_This'll be interesting. _Hinata sat on the couch quietly, ready to wait for an awkward dinner.


	4. Awkward Dinners!

Hinata blushed.

_Why did Sasuke leave me in here..._her oh-so-great host had left her in the company of his brother and her crush. She pulled out her phone and decided to post on her blog again.

November 28 

I've posted a lot today! Wow! Remember that guy that was being nice to me before? I'm at his house now! He invited me to dinner! SO weird. My awesome crush is here too though! 3

The bad part: The guy left me with his brother and my crush. It's been silent for like twenty minutes! What do I do?

She pressed enter and relaxed into the couch a little more.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly, sitting on his bed to calm down.

_I'll just go on the computer for a minute or two I guess. _He opened his laptop and looked at his alerts. _New post? _He looked at Hinata's new post and mentally slapped himself. _Well this is going great. _

Hinata flinched as her phone vibrated and Sasuke ran down the stairs.

Uchiha-Avenger:

It's not really that bad is it? That guy isn't very smart to just leave you alone.

Hinata giggled and sent a quick reply starting slightly as Sasuke's phone went off loudly.

Lavender-Angel:

Well he may not be very smart, but I guess he's kind of charming :)

Sasuke felt himself blush and quickly slipped his phone into his pocket.

"I think dinner's almost ready. Let's go in the dining room." Sasuke lead the way quickly, pulling out a chair for Hinata next to his own. Smirking as she muttered a thanks and as Naruto complained about sitting by Itachi.

"Sasuke why can't I sit by Hinata or somethin'..." Naruto muttered as he glared at Sasuke sourly.

"Because you know Itachi so it shouldn't matter."

"But-" Naruto whined.

"No."

Hinata giggled quietly and Sasuke smirked as Naruto slumped into the chair.

"So, Hinata, how long have you and Sasuke been dating?" Sasuke's mom gave her a sweet smile and Hinata's face grew red.

"MOM. WE ARE NOT DATING." Sasuke gritted his teeth, deciding to just ignore the curious looks from Hinata and the snickers from Naruto.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Sasuke glared as Itachi decided to join the conversation.

"YES. I'm sure. Now DROP IT."

"Calm down, little brother. You're going to scare poor Hinata over there. Sasuke glanced at Hinata who had taken to fiddling with the zipper on her jacket instead of eating.

"Um...I'm not really..hungry anymore..." Hinata whispered.

'Shit.'

"Well, come on. I'll take you home." Sasuke whispered back, ignoring the suspicious looks from the others.

They stood and Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her out of the room quickly.

"I know you didn't REALLY lose your appetite that quickly. I don't feel like going back to them right now, so do you want to get something to eat somewhere else?" Sasuke glanced at Hinata (who was still red faced from the conversation before,) and bit back a grin as she nodded. Sasuke turned, going for the closest fast food place and Hinata pulled out her phone to preoccupy herself.

November 28

The dinner was as awkward as I expected it to be, but now he decided we can just go out for dinner! Feels sorta like a date! He may not be the guy of my dreams, but this is sorta fun I have to say! :)

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and ignored it, deciding to check it when they stopped. When the got to the place, Hinata quickly chose a table in the back, and Sasuke decided to just order her a burger and fries, and the same for himself. As he waited for the food, he pulled out his phone and smiled at the post.

Uchiha-Avenger:

So, is he smarter than you thought? Maybe he's better than that "awesome crush" of yours! ;)

Hinata giggled at the comment.

Lavender-Angel:

Not really, but yeah, he IS smarter than I thought, I guess. Still, it'll be pretty hard for him to be better than my crush~ :)

Sasuke looked down and his smile fell back to a frown.

'Dammit.' he turned and noticed their food sitting on the counter and took it, thanking the cashier quickly.

"Here. I didn't know what to get you so I just ordered the same for both of us...I got you a milkshake instead of a soda though. You like sweet things, right?" He asked, watching for a reaction. Her eyes widened.

'Did she figure it out yet? Maybe? Hopefully?'

"You remembered from earlier at the coffee shop, right, Sasuke?" she smiled at him sweetly and he sighed.

'Dammit!' Sasuke nodded as she thanked him. 'So close...'


End file.
